Nearly all forms of electronic communication and storage systems use error-correcting codes. Error correcting codes compensate for the intrinsic unreliability of information transfer in these systems by introducing redundancy into the data stream. Recent advances in error correcting coding systems resulting from the subsequent rediscovery and development of low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes offer coding systems of feasible complexity that can approach Shannon's capacity quite closely. The use of LDPC decoders is increasing, and there is a need for improved decoder design methods and decoder implementations. Improved design methods for LDPC decoders that optimize layout and provide for high throughput would be advantageous.